You're beautiful
by Nyroge
Summary: Él era un hombre de negocios, un hombre de relojes. Un hombre realista que un día es testigo de un milagro. El día en que el tiempo se detuvo por primera vez. Song Fic basado en la canción.


**Hola chicas, es inusual verme escribir ésta clase de pairing pero ya ven como son las cosas . **

**Aquí un pequeño song fic basado en la canción de You're beautiful de James Blunt. **

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Setting: AU **

**Aclaraciones : Este song fic pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero creo que les dare una opción por que no quiero partirlo en dos capítulos. Lo dejaré en opciones, si deciden o no seguir leyendo. Ésta historia está divida en dos partes, la primera parte y la segunda, la historia entera tiene un final, pero lo dividí por que les dare a elegir a ustedes si deciden dejar el final hasta la primera parte o seguir leyendo y ver el verdadero final. **

**La historia sera dividida por ésto: -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Uds verán si continuan o no, o si se sienten satisfechas hasta la primera parte. **

**Otra aclaración: insinuación RoChu, levisima, por no decir nada, lo demás…quedará a gusto de uds.**

_Enjoy _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_My life it's brilliant _

_My life is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

Con la prisa característica de un hombre de negocios caminaba aquel sujeto de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a una escalera que iba en bajada, echó una ojeada a su reloj de muñeca y con una sonrisa imperceptible se dedicó a bajar por las escaleras. Tiempo suficiente tenia para tomar el transporte subterráneo, tenía minutos de sobra en caso de cualquier contra tiempo.

Siempre fue asi y siempre lo sería , no odiaba ésta vida. ¿Por qué odiar algo que tú mismo habías construido? Era una vida bien buena, un trabajo que disfrutaba, bastante bien pagado y todo lo que hacía era correcto, cada cosa en su sitio , cada reunión a la hora indicada, puntual. No podía pedir más que eso. _ Estaba en un mundo de relojes donde nada se detendría para ser visto y deleitado. _Bajó aquellas escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar y entonces alzó la vista del suelo, en aquel momento sus ojos se agrandaron y el tiempo por primera vez se detuvo.

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

_Cause I've got a plan_

Lo primero en lo que se detuvo fue en aquellos ojos más oscuros que los suyos, algo de luz llegaba a ellos distinguiendo un marrón claro en ellos llenos de vida, eran dos hermosos orbes, pero sus propios ojos no se detuvieron, sino que se movieron pore se rostro y ligeramente blanco debido al frío de afuera, y el cabello oscuro y liso, los mechones cayendo por ambos lados de la cara y ¿una colita de caballo sobre su hombro? No supo por qué pero sonrió con ternura, con esa ternura de un esposo viendo a su esposa cudiar tan amorosamente de sus hijos, esa ternura con la que se ven dos enamorados, esa ternura llena de confianza.

Pensó en acercarse, sin saber qué rayos hacía, y solo pudo dar un par de pasos hacia esa figura, deteniendose cuando una mano se posaba sobre el hombre de esa criatura. Un hombre más alto y de rasgos infantiles al lado de él interrumpió su observación, fue entonces que Arthur se dio cuenta de _qué _era ese hombre para aquella persona. Sin embargo , aquello no le detuvo, y tampoco pareció detenerlo a _él _quién le ofreció una sonrisa cordial al encontrarse con la Mirada del ingles. Arthur pudo jurar que los latidos de su corazón serían audibles tanto para _él _como el hombre que acompañaba a ese hermoso angel. ¿Y le importó? ¡No! Por primera vez…las consecuencias no importaban.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true _

_I saw your face in a crowded place _

_And I don't know that to do_

_Cause I'll never be with…you_

Una pequeña parte de su cuerpo llamada realism le repetía que _él _ya estaba con alguien más, que debía ir a su trabajo en la oficina, que olvidase éste contratiempo y que siguieran la vida que habían llevado desde siempre, desde que recordaba. La otra parte iba enumerando los más bellos halagos para alguien como él, halagos que jamás llegarían a sus oídos, las poesías más ocultas, los elogios, las palabras más rebuscadas, los versos de Shakespeare que demostrasen cuanto…cuan hermoso era el ser justo en frente de él.

_¿Pero qué harás? Él está con otro, no lo conoces, ni tú a él . Despierta, él jamás estará contigo._

_Yeah, she caught my eye _

_As we walked on by _

_She could see from my face that_

_I was, fucking high_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment_

_That will last till the end_

Arthur desvió entonces la mirada botando un pesado suspiro, pero…¿una mirada más no dañaría a nadie? Se preguntó entonces alzando la vista y encontrandose con esos ojos aun sobre él y con una tierna sonrisa en los labios que no pudo evitar corresponder. De seguro el otro joven en sus pensamientos debía estarse riendo a ver esa expression tan ida del ingles, los ojos ensoñadores, la boca semi abierta y esa expression de un amante profundamente enamorado . De un soñador al dormer, de un poeta mirando embobado a su musa…y él sonriéndole de vuelta. La vida entonces fue perfecta.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true _

_I saw your face in a crowded place _

_And I don't know that to do_

_Cause I'll never be with…you_

La gente pasaba a los costados de ambos, yendo y viniendo, era la hora donde todos se iban a sus trabajos, unos con caras más amargadas que otros, unos más ausentes que otros, pero ninguno como ellos dos, ninguno como Arthur con esa enorme sonrisa .

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true _

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When thought up that I should be with you_

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

Hubiera seguido admirandola. Dioses. ¡¿Qué ser se le hubiera ocurrido poner a esa criatura frente a sus ojos?! No sabía si era preso de una maldición o una bendición, verlo, admirarlo, amarlo por minutes y verlo irse para siempre, un amor pasajero con ese gusto amargo que venia acompañado con todas esas imagenes de ellos dos juntos, compartiendo, riendose, observandose con todo el cariño con el cual él le observaba ahora mismo. Hubiera caminado hacia él pero el sonido del transporte acercandose a toda velocidad y toda la gente acercandose tras la linea amarilla fueron cerrandole el paso y tapandole la vista.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fue alejado de lo que más quería, el mundo se encargó de devolverlo a su molde y su rutina y entonces nunca se sintió más frustrado de ser una simple tuerca en un mundo de relojes que no se detendría nunca. Aún así, el mundo por primera vez se detuvo _gracias a él. _Debia ser un angel, pues logró un verdadero mialgro en su vida. Subió al metro y las ventanas se empañaron con el vaho que soltó , se desordenó el cabello cayendo en la realidad de todos los días, su cabeza diciendole que era solo un día más y que _él _sólo fue un mal chiste para darle un poco de amargura a su vida. Todos necesitaban esa amargura llamada realidad al menos una vez en su vida. La suya, habia sido entonces una fuerte patada en el vientre.

Pero como el ingles que era, afrontó. No seria la primera vez, era un hombre de negocios, debias estar listo para enfrentar el fracas a pesar de siempre aspirar a lo alto, la victoria era una decision que debia conseguirse a como diera lugar, la victoria era una decision tomada obligatoriamente, el fracaso era una simple opcion entre tantas otras. Arthur decidió desechar el fracas y continuo adelante, pero ésta vez con un vacío en el corazón.

_Beautiful, reality…_

Su oficina, limpia impecable, el reloj marcando la hora, puntual como siempre, los empleados pasando frente a la oficina en sus respectivos lugares, coordinación perfecta . Todo volvía como antes.

_9:35 en el reloj._

El té de la mañana, los scones en un platillo a un lado, no hay migajas, el té no se derrama, pasa por la garganta, calienta el cuerpo por el frío y típico clima de Londres por la mañana.

_9:45 en el reloj_

No hay ya migajas rastros del desayuno, los papeles pasan de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha con la firma y el timbre correspondiente.

_10:00 en el reloj_

Una carpeta azul descansa a un lado del amplio escritorio decorado con una casina telefónica en miniature, la libreta con numerous anotados y nombres, fechas, horas, lugares. No hay más papeles.

_10:30 En el reloj._

Los clients han llegado, una amable señorita se asoma por la puerta y déjà una carpeta color burdeo en la mesa del ingles, éste le sonríe con amabilidad y la mujer se retira.

_10:40 en el reloj._

El británico tomó la carpeta entre sus manos para luego soltarla y levantarse desordenandose el cabello y mirando por la ventana.

Habia hecho ésto desde que entro aqui, y cada vez que miraba al reloj, recordaba que ésto mismo lo hizo ayer, antes de ayer, la semana pasada, debia pedir vacaciones, debia…

_**10:41 en el reloj.**_

La campanilla sonó y el ingles se volteó arreglandose la corbata que habia quedado desordenada al levantarse de súbito de su silla, entonces…

_You're beautiful…you're beautiful it's true…I saw your face…but now in a empty place…and now it's just me and you , maybe now I could be with…you…_

La sonrisa despampanante, el caminar y el que tomase asiento sin ser invitado frente a él, Arthur se descolocó, abrió mucho los ojos y se dejó caer en la silla, sonriendo lentamente, de esas sonrisas donde los labios se despegaban y los dientes apenas se mostraban. La mano pasó frente al escritorio y el saludo fue correspondido por esa otra persona quien deshizo su sonrisa para comenzar a hablarle de qué estaba haciendo allí, quién era. ¡Las presentaciones!

''_My name's Yao. ''_

''_I'm Arthur'' _

_Yao…_el nombre quedo grabado en su memoria. ¿A que vendría? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que? Ya todo eso se sabria, todo a su tiempo, tiempo que pasó volando, hablaron, charlaron, rieron e incluso Arthur olvidó que Yao era un cliente, de alguna forma sacó varias conversaciones inusuales, todo para saber de él, que se quedase y apenas habia tocado el tema laboral, apenas le habia atendido, el cliente se iría sin sus dudas resueltas y…

''_I'm the new employee , my office is just next to yours'' _

Aquello lo dejó helado, una corriente fría seguida de una cálida que pareció devolverle los colores a la cara, inclusive pareció teñir de tonos cálidos toda la oficina y quien sabe hasta donde más la vida fue pintandose. Cerca de él, al lado de él.

''_I suppose that now we're like comrades'' _

Arthur asintió nuevamente como atontado, anonadado con todo ésto. Él siguió hablando, quería conocer el sitio, que le llevase a conocer, que le hablara de los otros empleados, que estaba demasiado nervioso pero bastante feliz, que le recomendaron hablar con Arthur para que le ayudase. Arthur escuchaba atento a lo que _Yao _le iba diciendo y a la vez no. El ingles prometió ayudarle, en el fondo de su ser le prometió _todo. _

Él se levantó, Arthur también, estrecharon manos, las dejó más tiempo del debido, él le ofreció la sonrisa más calida que Arthur habia recibido en toda su vida.

''_See you soon …Arthur'' _

El chico acarició su nombre, lo dijo como nadie y a la vez como todos, su nombre en ese momento se convirtió en algo especial. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, no sin antes darle una mirada al ingles y retirarse definitivamente a la oficina de al lado.

El británico se quedó parado varios segundos, procesando en su cabeza que ésto había pasado definitivamente , que no estaba soñando y que probablemente el pelinegro ahora mismo caminaba a la oficina de al lado y miraba la vista que le habia tocado. Arthur extrañamente ante la idea se volteó hacia la ventana y observe la vista de todos los días, la misma de siempre, pero ahora estaba diferente, por que seguramente la vista la estaba compartiendo con él.

_She was with another man…_

…¡Esa mierda ya no importaba! Arthur se pasó las manos por la cara, sonriendo como un idiota, eso no importaba ya, la vida dio un giro y pocas veces era asi de bondadosa, no pediría más, no se iba a quejar más. Razones para hacerlo habían de sobra, como hombre de negocios debia aspirer a más pero Arthur por primera vez se comportaba como un humilde humano y aceptaba lo que le habian ofrecido. ¿Que importaba, eh?

Se desplomó sobre la silla otra vez, yendose un poco hacia atrás por las ruedas de ésta y entonces uso las mismas piernas para darse impulso y volverse hacia adelante y comenzar a reír de felicidad, de emoción como nunca en su vida. Fue entonces que decidió mirar el reloj a un lado de él para ver cuánto tiempo había pasado.

**10:41 en el reloj.**

_**You're beautiful…you're beautiful it's true…I saw your face…but now in a empty place…and now it's just me and you , maybe now I could be with…you…**_

_Los milagros realmente existian…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Muchas gracias por leer, si la historia te gusto y deseas expresarlo estaré muy feliz leyendo un review tuyo justo aquí abajo. Siento las palabras en inglés, pero para eso está traductor google(?)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
